Scars
by MusicalTB2
Summary: How did Virgil get that scar above his eyebrow? Very young Tracys to start, S:13 V:10, G:7, J:8 and Alan 4. Rights belong to ITV and WETA. I'll give the boys back I promise, well I cant guarantee Virgil ;)


The small Kansas house rang with an argument between the youngest and second eldest Tracy brothers, just that morning Alan had spilt juice on a piece of paper which Virgil had written a piano composition on and Alan was convinced Virgil was furious at him.

"Virgie, it was an accident" the blonde whined again as he hid behind a seven year old Gordon.

"Look Alan, just give it back so I can re-do it" Virgil held his hand out towards his brother "just give me the paper."

"But then you'll punish me. Don't let him punish me Gordy" Alan's big blue eyes pleaded help up at Gordon's brown ones.

Gordon laughed "he won't punish you if you just give it to him."

"No!" Alan suddenly bolted out of the room and Virgil rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Gordon, why didn't you stop him?"

"This has nothing to do with me Virgil. This is between you two. Well, go on. He can't have gone far, not in this house" and with that, Gordon fell back onto the sofa to watch TV.

As the day went on, Alan continued to avoid Virgil as best he could, but he knew he couldn't hide forever, he unfolded the manuscript paper and inspected the damage.

"Virgie is angry at me, I don't like it when Virgie is angry" he looked down at his feet sadly.

"Alan, where are you?" Virgil called from somewhere in the house.

Alan froze and began to run again, this time straight into Scott.

"Whoa, Ali, slow down. You're going to hurt yourself" Scott grabbed his youngest by the shoulder gently.

"Move, Virgil is coming" Alan begged.

"Why are you hiding from Virgil?"

"Can't tell you, need to go. Move."

Scott frowned "what have you done?" then Virgil appeared behind them "Virg, what's going on?"

Suddenly Alan squirmed out of Scott's grasp and ran out of the door with Virgil close behind, the door swung shut and a loud cry stopped Alan in his tracks.

"Ow! My head!" Virgil cried drawing his knees up under his chin as he sat back against the wall hiding his tears.

Alan turned and gasped "Virgie, I'm sorry."

Scott knelt by Virgil's side "Virgil, look at me" his brother looked up, blood ran down from his eyebrow "come with me, we'll go and find Dad, he'll know what to do" Scott helped Virgil to his feet then looked at his younger brother "you too Alan."

Alan followed his brothers nervously to the kitchen where Jeff was having a coffee with his mother.

"Virgil, what happened? Mother, get the first aid kit" Jeff jumped up and lifted his tearful ten year old onto the counter.

"Ask Alan" Scott smirked pushing the blonde forward.

"Well Alan?" Jeff asked as he wiped Virgil's tears away and held a cloth against his head.

Alan took a deep breath "I ruined a composition Virgil had written, and he was really angry, so I ran off and Virgil walked into a door."

"Alan actually slammed the door into Virgil's face" Scott said and Alan burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Virgil" which due to the sobs sounded more like "I'm sorwy Wirgil."

Virgil smiled "It's alright Ali, but you have to understand that I'm not angry at you."

Grandma returned to the kitchen and took out a bandage "here you are Virgil" she began to wrap it around his head "better?"

Virgil nodded tearfully "a little painful but better, thanks Grandma."

Grandma kissed his forehead "good boy."

Virgil hopped off the counter and approached Alan, he extended his arms wide and the little boy ran into them for a hug "so Alan, can I have the music back?"

Alan reached into his pocket and gave the sheet to his brother "I'm sorry, I just thought you'd be angry."

Virgil smiled "would you like me to play it to you?"

Alan grinned "yes. Please?"

Scott smiled as Virgil carried Alan out of the kitchen to the lounge, they walked in and John looked up from helping Gordon with his homework.

"God Virgil, what happened to you?" John asked raising his eyebrows in alarm.

"It's a long story John, a very long story" Virgil laughed sitting down at the piano and lowering Alan onto his knee "go on Alan, put the music onto the stand."

Alan complied "here you are Virgie" and giggled as his brother squeezed him lightly around his waist before placing his fingers on the keys.

John and Gordon smiled at their brothers before turning back to their school work as the music began, Scott sat down with a book and watched Virgil teaching Alan to play some of the piece and laughing together as Alan made mistakes.

Ten years later on their Island out in the Pacific, Virgil sat at his desk finishing his reports on Thunderbird 2 from a rescue mission, he ran a hand through his hair and paused on the scar he now had from those years ago imprinted on his left eyebrow, he thought back to the day and chuckled to himself, it had hurt like hell but he still loved his youngest brother, it was only an accident after all, not like when Gordon had put hair dye into Scott's shampoo turning it an orange brown colour. That had taken a lot of apologising and in a way Scott still hadn't forgiven him. There was a knock at the door and Virgil turned to welcome the guest, part of him was hoping it was Kayo.

"Virg, it's me."

Damn, only Alan "Hey Alan, what's wrong?"

Alan walked in "Gordon has stolen my music player, I need your help in getting it back."

"Alan, you know what happened last time we got into a chase" Virgil ran his finger down the scar making Alan blush with guilt.

"Come on Virg, how many times do I need to apologise?" Alan moaned "I was only four."

"I'm only teasing you Ali. Alright, I'll help you get it, come on."

"How many times have I told you not to call me Ali?"

"What about blondie?" Virgil smirked.

"Don't you dare, or I'll call you ivory after the piano keys" Alan grinned as the two went to tackle Gordon.

 ** _Author's note: So that's my take on how he got the scar. I now write for the 2015 series so try to picture a dark haired Virgil at the end :) Someone sorta challenged me to write this called Jan Swanton and Mark Sinden_**


End file.
